Chtholly Nota Seniorious
'Abilities' ---- Fairy Heart Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Chtholly's third basic attacks always receive 35%/40%/45%/50% Life Steal effect, grant 30% bonus Movement Speed to herself for 1 second and grant 20% of '''Memory' points. Chtholly loses 10% of Memory points for each second after leaving the battle. ---- Seniorious Q Cost: 30 Health ' Cooldown: '''7 seconds *Active - 'Chtholly slashes her sword forward to attack the enemies in a line, dealing 70/110/150/190/230 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and reducing their Movement Speed by 50% for 2 seconds. Each cast of this skill increases Chtholly's '''Memory' points by 10% and each enemy hero hit by this skill increases Chtholly's Memory points by 10%. ---- '''''Thrust W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '10 seconds *Active - 'Chtholly leaps toward the targeted location, dealing 40/70/100/130/160 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and increasing Chtholly's Attack Speed by 50% for 4 seconds. Each cast of this skill increases Chtholly's '''Memory' points by 20%. ---- Wrath of Seniorious E Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Chtholly's basic attacks have a + (0.24 for every 1% of Chtholly's missing Health)% chance to deal 220%/240%/260%/280%/300% fatal damage. The fatal damage is considered as a critical damage and increasing the critical damage will also increase the fatal damage, the final damage of fatal damage that is being affected by increased critical damage is equal to Damage x Damage/200%. *Note - ''For example, triggering the fatal damage from the level 5 of this skill while equipping Tessaiga will deal Fatal Damage x Critical Damage/200% = 375% Final Damage *''Note - ''This ability can work against buildings. ---- Blood of The Golden Fairy R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '110 / 100 / 90 seconds *Active (Toggle) - 'When Chtholly's life was exhausted (dead), she becomes invulnerable while staying in place for 0.5 seconds. At the same times, she obtains a shield value equal to 20% of her maximum Health and converts all of her '''Memory' points into her shield to continue the battle. Each 1% of **Memory** points is converted into of Chtholly's maximum Health shield value. The shield value decays by + Current Duration)% of Chtholly's maximum Health every second and the shield gains 30%/40%/50% bonus Attack Speed and 10% bonus Movement Speed to Chtholly for the entire duration. When the shield value reaches 0, Chtholly will die. The Memory points obtained during the duration will be converted into shield value, every 1% of the Memory points is converted to of Chtholly's maximum Health shield value. The Health Restoration effect obtained during the duration will also be converted into the shield value at the rate of 100% (healing 300 Health = getting 300 Shield Value). *''Note - ''If this skill is not toggled on while Chtholly is dying, the active effect of the skill will not be used. *''Note - ''The shield value Chtholly gains from this skill can't exceed her maximum Health. *''Note - ''The abilities that reduce healing effects will also affect the abilities to generate shield from this skill. *''Note - ''When Chtholly's shield value reaches 0% while having magic immunity effect (for example, Hatsune Miku's Magical Voice Barrier E or the active effect of Nice Rod), Chtholly will not die and the duration of this skill will end. *''Note - ''Items purchased during the activation of this skill effect can't be sold or refunded through the Undo Function of the Item Shop Interface. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes